


It: Chapter 3: The Final Chapter

by GodSaveTheKings



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: IT - Freeform, It chapter 3, More it, The third it, it's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodSaveTheKings/pseuds/GodSaveTheKings
Summary: When Pennywise returns to haunt the town of Derry, Maine, the Loser's Club must reunite to take down the threat one more time... again...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It: Chapter 3: The Final Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> The Third It a sequel to IT: Chapter 2 a sequel to IT: Chapter 1 based on IT

An old man glances down at his holographic phone. A voice message. He fumbled with the newfangled device until audio began to play.

 _"Hey, Bill,"_ the creaky old voice responded. _"It's me, Mike. Look, uh, here's the deal... remember that time we killed It by overcoming our fears, and then we killed It a second time by overcoming our fears? Yeah, well... we fucked up. Fucked up big time. Turns out, the clown is still alive! How about that? Isn't that crazy? He's just... still alive. Totally still alive and eating children. A whole bunch of them, gobbled up like chicken strips. Anyway, I know we're super old, but we need to get the Loser's Club back together to kick that clown's ass again... again..."_

Bill looked down at the phone and frowned. He scratched his crotch and glanced up at the news on the holo-television. Congressional sex scandal. Again. Were his grandkids going to be over soon? Probably. He glanced back down at his phone, then shrugged, and then put it away.

"Eh... fuck it. Got bad legs."

* * *

None of the other members of the Loser's Club responded to Mike's messages. No one came to Derry. They were too old. Pennywise continued to eat children. It was great.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that in literally five seconds don't @ me


End file.
